Sakura's Changed
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: It has been years since Syaoran left for Hong Kong. Now Sakura has changed and is in a gang. Better yet, she has a boyfriend. Syaoran decides to return but what will he find? *STORY COMPLETED*
1. Prologue

Sakura's Changed  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
-It has been 8 years ever since Syaoran left for Hong Kong and Sakura's been named Mistress of the Sakura cards. Sakura is now 20 years old. The only thing is that Syaoran never told Sakura that he loved her so Sakura never knew. But after he left Sakura was really sad and cried but then she realized that it won't help. She then promised never to cry again. For the past 8 years, Sakura has been training ever moment of her spare time with swords, spells, and magic incantations. She was known at school for being rude, heartless, and definitely unfriendly. She rarely smiles or even talks to her friends anymore including Tomoyo. Okay now lets get on to the story. 


	2. The Decision

1 Sakura's changed  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here's the first fanfic that I wrote. I'm sorry if there is any spelling errors or mistakes. Okay, my English my not be very good okay cause English was my second language. I didn't explain how the characters look like cause you probably know how they look like so I will only describe the new characters that I put in, okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does, but I wish I did own it!!!! *-Runs away and Cries-*  
  
"…"= Talking  
  
'…'= Thinking  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Decision  
  
-Li Syaoran's House  
  
Syaoran (He was now as tall as Toya and was very muscular, he had the same hair as before and the same eyes.) was training in the training room but couldn't concentrate. "Syaoran, my dear son, what is wrong with you?" said Yelan. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with me, I'm doing fine," said Syaoran. "Is that true? Ever since you got back from Japan, these 8 years, you haven't been yourself lately," said Yelan. "Oh, mother, is that true?" asked Syaoran. "My dear son, what is on your mind? Is it that clow mistress? So you wish to go back and see her. I know it must have been hard for you to not communicate with your friends because the clan does not let you." Yelan said. "Yes, I do wish to go see them but I have a duty as the leader of the Li-clan to stay here," said Syaoran. "I know you have a duty. I'm sure the clan won't mind if you go on a vacation for a while. You go on ahead and I will let them know," said Yelan. "Oh, thank you very much mother. I will go pack right away," said Syaoran. 'Dear son, I wish that you can go on with your family now and find your true love. I just hope that the clow mistress is your true one,' though Yelan. Before they know it Syaoran's plane left for Japan and will arrive their in the morning and he found a school to attend to and he made sure that Sakura goes there too, he also made sure that they have most of their classes together.  
  
-Kinomoto Sakura's House  
  
6:00 in the morning, Monday morning. RING-RING-RING. Sakura (She grew tall, she had the same hair except a little longer and the same eyes.) woke up to stop the alarm clock. (a/n: remember she's changed so she woke up early.) Sakura woke up early also she had to practice before she goes to school. She practices her magic every morning first. "Sakura? Are gonna practice your magic again? The last time you did, you went overboard and you could barely even get to school," said Kero. "Oh, shut up Kero. I'll be fine, I won't go overboard this time," Sakura said. "If you say so. I'm going back to sleep," said Kero. "Okay see you later," said Sakura. 'Sakura, I just hope you can be yourself again, just like before that Chinese gaki (brat) left' Kero thought.  
  
7:00 in the morning. "Sakura, get off your training and come to breakfast why don't you!" said Toya. "Alright, I'm coming," replied Sakura. (a/n: okay, her family now knows about her powers and stuff. Toya now watches over her more carefully now since he noticed that she has changed over the years.) After breakfast, Toya and Sakura headed towards the school.(They are in the same school its because Toya and Yuki are together and they took a job in the school that Sakura is going to.)  
  
-At School  
  
"Ohayo gozimasu (good morning) Sakura!" said Tomoyo. "Whatever," said Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, did you know that we're gonna have an exchange student today? I heard that he is pretty cute too," said Tomoyo. Sakura (She was wearing a leather jacket and inside she was wearing a white tank top that was a bit revealing. She had on a pair of silver hoop earrings and a necklace that had a star in the middle, a crescent moon on one side and a sun on the other side. She wore a shade of pink eye shadow, and she had on shimmering pink lip-gloss. She also had on a tight black mini skirt) didn't respond. 'Sakura, how did you change so quickly and to such a rude person' thought Tomoyo.  
  
Okay, there's the first chapter. How'd you like it? Was it good or bad?  
  
Anyways the second chapter is coming soon.  
  
The next chapter is called-The New Student  
  
Okay, gotta go!! See ya!!! 


	3. The New Student

1 Sakura's changed  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here's the second chapter of my fanfic. I'm sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or errors.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The new student  
  
-At Tomoeda University  
  
"Settle down class. Today we have a new transfer student from Hong Kong. Come on in," said Toya (their homeroom teacher.) Then a familiar student comes in the classroom. "Okay class, please welcome Li Syaoran to our school," said Toya. Everyone said hello to him except Sakura of course. "Okay, Li, your seat is right behind Miss Kinomoto over there," said Toya. "Thank you Mr. Kinomoto," said Li. "Okay, Sakura raise your hand so he will know where to sit," said Toya. "What if I don't want to?" said Sakura. "Too bad, you just showed him who you are," replied Toya. Then Syaoran went to his seat. After he did he said, "Hello Sakura, it's been a while hasn't it?" "Whatever," said Sakura. Syaoran was shock at her actions toward her. But he didn't ask, he decided to ask Tomoyo instead.  
  
-At lunch break-with Sakura and Yasu  
  
"Sakura, what is that new transfer students name?" asked Yasumaro. (Yasu for short.) "Why would you want his name?" asked Sakura. "Oh, I just want to see if he wants to join our gang. He seems strong and capable of doing the tasks," replied Yasu. (a/n: did I forget to mention that Sakura has a boyfriend that is in a gang and of course she is in the gang as well. The gang is called hell's angels. Okay, since they don't have to wear uniforms in school, Sakura goes to school in a leather jacket, inside she wears a tank top that is a bit revealing, and she wears a tight mini skirt.) "Are you sure you want him in the gang?" asked Sakura. "Yes, of course I'm sure. Do you know something that I don't know," asked Yasu. "Sweetie, I always know something that you don't. First of all, I met him about 10 years ago, he left 8 years ago, and I also know that he is too much of a goodie goodie to join the gang. He's too weak to do the tasks that you sent out," replied Sakura. "Oh, is that so? Then I can forget about it, right?" said Yasu. "Right and Oh, if you are so curious, his name is Li Syaoran," said Sakura. "Thank you sweetie for the tip," said Yasu. "No problem. Now can you do me a favor?" asked Sakura. "What is it my dear cherry blossom," asked Yasu. "Kiss me," Sakura said. Then their lips met and were locked in a kiss, a passionate kiss. It lasted for about 5 minutes.  
  
-Meanwhile with Tomoyo and Syaoran  
  
"AAHHHH!!! Tomoyo, I just saw Sakura and some other guy kiss!" exclaimed Syaoran. "Not a surprise at all. I mean they do that every time they see each other. Oh, that other guy is her boyfriend and his name is Yasumaro but they call him Yasu for short," replied Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, what is going on here? I know I've lost connection but this is ridiculous," said Syaoran. "What? You mean Meilin didn't tell you at all about how Sakura changed? I thought at least she'll tell you a little," said Tomoyo. "Well, that, you see, uh…I was too busy training and I guess Meilin couldn't pass the elders in the clan to see me," said Syaoran. "Oh, when someone wants to see you, they have to tell them of the situation," Tomoyo said. "Uh, something like that, I guess. But first, tell me what had happened when I left to complete my duty," asked Syaoran. "Okay, I'll start from the beginning. When you left, Sakura was so sad and depressed, she wouldn't talk to anyone at all. Even if she would, what she says would be rude and insulting. She then promised that she would never cry for anyone at all again. That was how it was for most of the years, she wouldn't even talk to me, or anyone else for that matter. When she came here 2 years ago, she fell in love with Yasu, and she joined their gang. She then was his girlfriend, she taught the gang martial arts and defense moves. She trains every morning and every spare time she has. She is mostly serious all the time except around Yasu. Well, that all I know for now," explained Tomoyo. "Oh, now I see but how could see change so much. What had happen to the Sakura cards?" asked Syaoran. "Oh, I don't know but I keep in touch with Kero and he says that she still keeps them safe. One problem is that her pink aura has changed to a dark shade of red cause of how she act," said Tomoyo. "Yes, I can sense that her aura has changed," said Syaoran.  
  
-After  
  
Then the bell rang and school was out. Tomoyo explained to Syaoran that everyday after school Sakura and Yasu would be going to their gang hideout to hang. That's what Sakura and Yasu was heading for, their gang headquarters.  
  
Okay, that's for chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming up. Hope you like although I'm not sure if anyone is reading this.  
  
The next chapter is called- Syaoran? Join in the gang?!  
  
Gotta go!!! Ja!! (later) 


	4. Syaoran? Join in the Gang?!

1 Sakura's changed  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here's chapter three, hope whoever's reading this likes it. I hope someone's reading this.  
  
Disclaimer: okay, I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Syaoran? Join in the gang?!  
  
Syaoran was very overcome by the news of Sakura and he didn't trust that Yasu at all so he decided to follow them to their headquarters. (a/n: He was also a little jealous…okay it wasn't a LITTLE it was a LOT.) It wasn't very hard to follow them cause his training over the years helped him. Sakura senses his aura and said, "Yasu, sweetie, I think someone is following us."  
  
"Really?" asked Yasu. Yasu looked around but couldn't find anyone so he said, "Sakura, darling, there isn't anyone maybe it was the wind." "Yeah, maybe," replied Sakura. 'Li Syaoran, I know you're following us, when you get there, you'll know the horrors of my wrath,' thought Sakura. Syaoran came out of the hiding and kept on following. 'Sakura, I know that you know that I'm following you, I'm just glad you didn't blow my cover. But why? She must have something in store for me, well, I just have to go and find out. Syaoran kept on following until he came to the far side of the woods where it was all dark and ghostly. There was a building there in the shadows and that was where the headquarters of Hell's angels were. 'Man, if Sakura hangs out in this place, then she has changed a lot,' thought Syaoran.  
  
All of a sudden Syaoran heard Sakura yell, "Now!! Get the intruder!!" Then Syaoran was then attacked and conquered. Now he was in a chair, tied down with ropes, and surrounded by people wearing leather jackets. Then two people approached, it was Yasu and Sakura. Syaoran heard all of them called Yasu, boss, and Sakura, Mistress. "Why did you follow us to our headquarters, forbidden for outsiders?" asked Yasu. "I want to join your gang," replied Syaoran. "YOU want to join a GANG!" exclaimed Sakura. "Yeah, is there any problems?" asked Syaoran. "Oh, no problems, except the fact that a do gooder of the great Li-clan or should I say the leader of the Li- clan would be more interested to do good than evil, won't you say," said Sakura. "True, maybe I've changed through out the years," said Syaoran. Then Sakura said, "I know your attitude and I know you won't change that easily especially with your duty to your family and to the Li-clan." 'Great, I guess Sakura is still the number one person that knows me the best,' thought Syaoran. "Okay, you're in our gang but get a new wardrobe," said Yasu. "WHAT!!!! Yasu, you don't mean that do you? I mean he can't just enter without passing any test at all to prove that he at least have some skill," Sakura said. "My dear cherry blossom, don't worry, if he did not have skill then he wouldn't have able to find our hideout. But do not worry, if you want precautions then he will train under your supervision, is that good enough for my sweet heart?" asked Yasu. "I get to train him, then yes I'm glad. Thank you my sweetie," said Sakura. "Amaterasu, come forth," called Yasu. "You called for me boss?" asked Amat (for short) "Yes, we have a new recruit that will be under the my Mistress' training, record him down and go over the rules with him until he gets it, alright," said Yasu. "Yes boss," replied Amat. Then everyone went to do his or her own jobs and Amat let Syaoran go and tell him to follow him.  
  
-With Yasu and Sakura  
  
(a/n: okay, they are in a room of the headquarters that they share only. When people want them they have to knock. It is a private room for them both.)  
  
"Yasu, why did you let him join?" asked Sakura. "Now, now, don't get angry. My dear cherry blossom, he knows where our hideout is and if we don't summit him and make him promise never to tell anyone then wouldn't you think that he will spread the word," said Yasu. Those two where now cuddle up on the couch in the room. "Alright, but if anything goes wrong with this recruit, it'll be your own fault-," Sakura was cut off by Yasu kissing her on the lips. Their kiss lasted for 10 minutes. When they pulled apart, Yasu said, "I love my dear sweet cherry blossom." "I love you very much too my darling," replied Sakura. (Not so heartless after all eh? He he he)  
  
Okay, that's it for this chapter. Okay chapter 4 is coming out soon.  
  
The next chapter is called- The Rules  
  
Gotta go!!! Ja!! (later) 


	5. The Rules

1 Sakura's changed  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Rules  
  
-Hell's angel's headquarters  
  
A boy of Syaoran's age, with navy blue hair (kinda messy), and ocean blue eyes was leading Syaoran to a room. "So, what's your named," asked Syaoran. "My name is Amaterasu but you can call me Amat for short. What is your name?" asked Amat. "My name is Li Syaoran but you can call me Syaoran," said Syaoran. They then arrived at a room, they went in, and the room was spacious with many gym equipment on the sides. "What is this room?" asked Syaoran. "This is the training room of the Mistress. Whoever trains under her lead is to be here. And whoever trains under the Boss will be in the room across from this room. Okay, here are the rules so pay attention or you'll have to pay for the consequences if you do not follow," replied Amat. "Uh.. Okay," said Syaoran. Amat said, "Okay, you have to be here after school, you can't go anywhere else. You must call Yasu, boss and Sakura, mistress. Since you are of the mistress' recruit then you have to wear those kind of uniform when you train and you are to be in this room for training at exactly 3:30. You are to follow the Mistress' instructions or you will have to face the consequences of failure, it's whether you getting kick off the team or get beat up," explained Amat. "Oh great," said Syaoran. Then came a unknown voice, it was Yasu "Yes, you must put time in this organization, and since you go to the same school I do, then you can follow me around the school." "Boss," Amat said then he bowed. Syaoran followed what Amat did. "I have a question, if we have to wear uniforms for training then what do the teachers wear?" asked Syaoran. "The Boss and Mistress will be wearing what they want to wear," answered Amat. "Oh, thank you," said Syaoran. Yasu was watching this and then he left knowing that the new recruit must be very smart to ask questions like he does.  
  
-3:30, In Sakura's training room  
  
The whole class that will be trained by the mistress was waiting for her including Syaoran, the new recruit. They had a line formation, Amat had told Syaoran where he stands so the mistress wouldn't yell at Syaoran. Then Sakura entered the room and Syaoran followed what everyone was doing, which was to say 'mistress' and bow. Sakura was holding a whip in her hands. Amat had told Syaoran that she has a whip in her hand because when ever the recruit isn't doing something right, she whips them. Yasu does this as well. "Okay, all of you. You will be training with me for a month, if you made to my level of teaching, which means that you have passed a month of training with Yasu and you are to be trained with me. As you all know, I am tough and whoever passes this course will become a full pledge Hell's angel member. If you make of course, few people have passes this course and some had to go back to Yasu's training again because they failed my course. I'll be giving you all 3 minutes to get introduced with each other. Starting now," said Sakura. Amat had also told that Syaoran has potential it he made it to the Mistress' training quarts that easy, cause normally you had to go through the Boss' training first although Amat did admit that the Mistress' training is more intense than the Boss'.  
  
Okay, I know that this chapter isn't very long but the next chapter is coming soon so watch out.  
  
The next chapter is called- The training begins  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! (later) 


	6. The Training Begins

1 Sakura's changed  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here's chapter 5 of my fanfic, hop you'll like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Training Begins  
  
-At the Mistress' training room  
  
"Alright your time is up! Get back to your fighting line formations!" yelled Sakura. 'Li Syaoran, I would really love to see how you would even manage to pass my course. I will make sure you do not pass and go back to be trained by Yasu. His reputations is great, coming into my course the first times he's here,' thought Sakura. "Okay, I want you to train hard on those gym equipment and if I see any slacking around then you must pay for the consequences. I have assign each of you a station and Amat here will read them to you once he has come to you. Tomorrow we shall have a test of survival. Now Amat, you can start," Sakura said. 'Now, those gym equipment isn't gonna be very hard. And this is suppose to be tough,' though Syaoran. Then Syaoran was assigned to a weight lifting, using the legs. But when he started to try, he could barely lift it. Syaoran looked around to see that the other people are having similar problems. He observed the machine and see that the weight was set on 200 pounds. "Oh, start working on your strength, I set up all of these machines to be at the same level of training that I use. So work on your strength and since your in training for about 5 hours, you get to switch machines every half an hour," Sakura said. 'Oh, so she wants to drive everyone nuts does she, I'll show her I can do this,' thought Syaoran. Syaoran did lift it but he was tiring easily and running out of breath but he manages.  
  
-5 hours later-8: 30  
  
"Okay, your first day of training is over! Now go and get some rest because tomorrow will be a long day," Sakura said. Everyone started to walk out and everyone was glad that training is over. Then Syaoran started to go home but before he did, he saw Sakura and Yasu enter their room. Syaoran was boiling with jealousy but left cause he can't take it anymore knowing what had happen when he left.  
  
-With Yasu and Sakura  
  
"Sakura, you shouldn't be so hard on Li-kun," said Yasu. "Why shouldn't I be, he shouldn't be under my learning skills, he should be under your learning skill," replied Sakura. But little does Sakura know, Yasu was about to ask Sakura the most important question of her life.  
  
Okay, that was chapter 5, in the next chapter there will be some surprising events but I'm not telling.  
  
The next chapter is called- The proposal  
  
Gotta go!!! Ja!!! (later) 


	7. The Proposal

1 Sakura's changed  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay here's is chapter 6, one important chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Proposal  
  
-With Sakura and Yasu  
  
"Sakura, come sit next to me," said Yasu. Sakura went to seat next to him. Yasu then got out a red velvet box out of his pocket and open it. Inside the box, it revealed a silver ring and on top of the ring, there was a small cherry blossom shaped diamond. "Kinomoto Sakura, my dear cherry blossom, my one and only true love, will you marry me and become my wife?" asked Yasu. Sakura was speechless, instead of answering with words, she kissed him on the lips passionately tells him the answer clearly. "That must mean yes," Yasu said. "Yes I will marry you!!! I love you Yasu!!!" exclaimed Sakura. While he put the ring on her ringer her said, "Yes, I knew this would come soon, especially when our little one is on the way." Then Sakura said, "You know about the little one?" Then Yasu answered, "Yes, it wasn't hard seeing the way you act and all. I've known you for very long and you started to act weird so it was kinda obvious." "Oh, what do you think we should name the little one?" asked Sakura. "Let's think about that later, now we must tell your family," said Yasu. "But Yasu, you should know that Toya will not except you nor will father," explained Sakura. "Come Sakura, with the little one is on the way, do you think they can refuse?" asked Yasu. "Oh, I love you, you are such a genius!!" exclaimed Sakura. Then they both kissed each other.  
  
-Tuesday in the morning  
  
In the morning, Sakura goes to school as usual. She only told Kero about what had happen and he went ballistic.  
  
Flashback  
  
"WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY WHOM!!! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY!!!!!!," yelled Kero. "KERO, shut Up, father and Toya will hear you, I want to tell them after we get invitation cards passed out for the wedding," explained Sakura. "Okay, sorry but for a pregnant woman, you sure can conceal it really well," said Kero. "Okay, I wasn't sure if I was pregnant or not so I used magic to see," explained Sakura. "Alright, kiddo, maybe you should go to school now and maybe you should do any training or train anyone," said Kero. Then Sakura said, "But Kero, it's my job and don't worry, I've got my magic to protect the baby." "All right, bye," said Kero. "Bye Kero," said Sakura.  
  
End flashback  
  
-In School  
  
"Oh, Sakura, is it true?" asked Tomoyo. "What's true?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo was shocked to see that Sakura was acting nice for once without any attitude. "You know, the wedding with Yasumaro," said Tomoyo. "Yes, it is true, I'm getting married, and most of all were gonna have a family of our own soon," explained Sakura. Sakura then walked away, leaving the shocked Tomoyo behind. 'Sakura! Oh my god!! She's pregnant! I can't believe it! Oh, Syaoran will be so heartbroken, but thank god he's absent today but how?' thought Tomoyo. But Sakura didn't even notice this. Later, almost the whole school knew. Yasu send out a message saying that the gang had a day off so Sakura and Syaoran didn't even see each other the whole day so Syaoran doesn't know what had happened  
  
Okay, that was chapter 6, hope you all like it and the chapter coming up will be how Syaoran finally knew about the surprise wedding.  
  
The next chapter is called- The invitation to the wedding  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! (later) 


	8. The Invitation to the Wedding

1 Sakura's changed  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here's chapter 7. Hope you'll like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Invitation to the Wedding  
  
-With Sakura and Yasu  
  
"Yasu, have you told everyone in the gang that today is a day off?" asked Sakura who was looking out at the window. "Yes, my dear, why?" answered Yasu looking over where she was standing. Then he went over to where she was standing and looked out the window and saw that Syaoran was standing there training. "Oh, why is he here? I thought everyone knew about it," said Yasu. "Maybe I should give him one of those invitations early, and then we can give one to everyone else starting tomorrow," suggested Sakura. "That's a great idea, he will be my best man. Sakura, dear, maybe you should pick your maid of honor later. Do you have someone in mind now?" said Yasu. "HIM, your best man!! Are out of your mind!!" exclaimed Sakura. "Come on baby, you knew him once, at least his attitude is better than most of the people in the gang. So who do you have in mind for your maid of honor?" said Yasu. "Oh, okay, I think I'll let Tomoyo know that she will be my maid of honor," said Sakura. "Oh, that's great, I'll go outside to give Syaoran his invitation," said Yasu. "Okay, but come back soon baby," said Sakura. Yasu then went out to give it to Syaoran. 'Now, Syaoran will know that it won't be that easy to win back my heart once you've dumped it," thought Sakura.  
  
-With Yasu and Syaoran  
  
"Hey Syaoran, here take this, its and invitation to my wedding," said Yasu. "Oh congratulations," said Syaoran then he read it and said, "you're… marring… Sakura- um… I mean the Mistress?" "It's okay, we're not in training so I'll let you go on this one. Yes I'm marrying Sakura, I mean anyone could've foretold this cause we've been together for so long and we're deeply in love," said Yasu. "Right of course and…I'm…your…best man?" asked Syaoran. "Of course, I chose you because you are most loyal to me than some people," explained Yasu. "Okay, I won't fail you," answered Syaoran. "Now that's what I want to hear, be there on time, k?" asked Yasu. Yasu then walked away. 'Sakura, I know you still love me deep down in your heart and if you will only understand by breaking up your wedding, then so be it. I'm sorry Yasu, I know you're a good guy but I just can't let you marry my Sakura,' thought Syaoran.  
  
-The next morning at Tomoeda University  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo, here's an invitation to my wedding," said Sakura. "Oh, thank you," said Tomoyo then looked at it, "aaahhhh!!! I'm your maid of honor!!." "Of course, Tomoyo, you will have a close look on everything," said Sakura. "Then I get to record and take pictures of everything!!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Uh…um…yeah I guess so," said Sakura. 'I guess something's never change,' thought Sakura. 'I'm so glad that Sakura's back to her old personality, I guess she happy about her wedding,' thought Tomoyo. Then before they knew it, it was lunch break.  
  
-Lunch Break with Tomoyo and Syaoran  
  
"WHAT ARE GOING TO DO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT SYAORAN!! I mean she's so happy with Yasu and the wedding. Can't you see that her personality changed ever since he proposed," said Tomoyo. "I have to Tomoyo, I love Sakura with all my heart, I just let her go that easy," explained Syaoran. "But-," Tomoyo said but was cut off by Syaoran saying, "Tomoyo, please don't tell anyone, okay. I just have to try everything to get her back!" "All right, I'll go with your plan but I'm not doing anything. I just want to see Sakura happy," said Tomoyo. "Don't worry, all you have to do is to not tell anyone of my plan," said Syaoran. "Okay," said Tomoyo.  
  
-At Sakura's house  
  
"Toya, father, Yasu and I have an announcement to make," said Sakura. "Well, what is it, my dear?" asked Fujitaka (a.k.a. her father.) "Yeah, what is it kaijou (monster), I have a staff meeting to attend to in 10 minutes," said Toya. "Okay, you may be surprised a little, but Yasu and I are getting married in two days!" exclaimed Sakura. "WHAT!!!! YOU MARRY HIM!! That Chinese gaki (brat) was even better than this guy!" Toya yelled. Fujitaka was sad but said, "Congratulations on your choice and good luck in the future." "WHAT!!! Otou-chan (father), you're not going to let it go that easy are you!" shouted Toya. "Toya, calm down. Sakura still hasn't told us the most important part yet," said Fujitaka. "You mean to tell me that the wedding wasn't IMPORTANT enough for you!" shouted Toya. "Otou- chan, how did you know that I have more news?" asked Sakura. Then Fujitaka said," never mind that, my dear, tell us." "Okay, I am pregnant with Yasu's child," explained Sakura. "WHAT!!! I'M NOT LETTING YOU MARRY HIM AS LONG AS I CAN LIVE!!!!!!" shouted Toya. "Toya, you must understand that we have no choice for she is conceived with a baby. If this is her future then let her choose her own path to walk in. And that path is to matrimony," said Fujitaka. "Thank you, both of you, please, I would appreciate if you come to the wedding. You both are, of course the bride's family. I don't want people to say that Sakura's family left her," said Yasu. "Alright, then its settled, we will be at the wedding," said Fujitaka. "Oh, and I will be with Yasu most of the days, he's too protective ever since the baby came along," said Sakura. "Very well. Don't you think so Toya?" asked Fujitaka. Before Toya even answered, Toya stormed out the door, and left. "I'm sorry, but Toya has always been like that. He's also too protective of Sakura," explained Fujitaka. "It's okay, I understand," answered Yasu. Then Yasu and Sakura left to go shopping to see if they can find anything nice for the baby.  
  
Okay, here is chapter 7, how'd you'd like it. Was it good? All I know is that this chapter is long. The next chapter is coming soon. I'm not going to ruin it for you so I'm not telling you what the next chapter is called.  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! (later) 


	9. A Ruined Wedding

1 Sakura's changed  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here's the chapter where all the actions in okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A Ruined Wedding  
  
The day past so quickly and now was the day of Yasu's and Sakura's wedding. Everyone got seated into the appropriate benches; there were family, friends, and classmates.  
  
-In the Church  
  
"Now, today is a special day of these two couples. Today we join these young couples in Holy Matrimony. If anyone in here objects, please state it or forever hold your peace," said the Priest. Tomoyo was recording all of this on her video camera when suddenly Syaoran yelled out, "I object!" "And may I ask why young man," said the Priest. "Yasu calmly says that he will love Sakura and protect her, I can also protect her and I love her with all my heart. Does that mean that I get to marry her too!" said Syaoran. Then Sakura interrupted and said, "If you love me and want to protect me then why did you leave me all alone in the first place, huh?" Syaoran couldn't respond. "Very well, then. You can not answer my question, which means that we can continue the wedding," said Sakura. "Young man, do you still have any objections to this wedding?" asked the Priest. "No, you may go on with the wedding," said Syaoran sadly. He was soon lost in his own sadness and didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take Kanashi Yasumaro to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the Priest. (a/n: I did the best I can to find a last name for Yasu, I made it up. Sorry.) "Yes, I do," answered Sakura. "And do you, Kanashi Yasumaro, take Kinomoto Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the Priest. Before Yasu could answer someone burst into the church and yelled, "NO!! YASU!! You can't marry her, I LOVE YOU!!" Everyone in the building turned to where that came from. I came from a girl of the same age as Sakura, long black hair tied up into a ponytail, and wearing a long blue shirt. She has ocean blue eyes even though they are welded up in tears right now. "What did you say! This is my little sister's wedding and you nor anyone else is going to ruin it!" shouted Toya. Everyone nodded in approval except Sakura and Yasu of course. "Karasuko, masaka (I can't believe it), I thought you left me for good!" yelled Yasu. Then they embraced in a hug. "Sakura, I want you to meet Tsukitomo Karasuko. (a/n: Sorry, I made up that last name.) I knew her ever since childhood and she left 8 years ago. Now's she's come back," said Yasu. 'Just like Syaoran,' thought Sakura. "She was my love back then and now it's good to have her back so we can continue on our friendship," said Yasu. Now the three were in a circle right beneath the alter. "What do you mean by FRIENDSHIP! I thought you loved me and that's why I came back for you," explained Karasuko. "But Karasuko, I already have a family and I'm getting married to Sakura. She has conceived in her womb, my child," explained Yasu. Syaoran was still deep into sadness to even notice what had happened. Then Karasuko's eyes welded up more but then she got angry and she pushed Sakura. But it was so fast that no one was able to catch her. (a/n: Man, these people have slow reflexes huh? Especially that Yasu.) As Toya watched, he yelled out, "NOOOO!!!!!" When she fell, she hit her stomach on the stairs HARD, and she yelled out in pain. Then Syaoran got out of his little daze, saw what had happened, and went over to Sakura as fast as he can. Yasu was right besides her saying, "Are you okay, my dear?" His eyes were welding up and he said, "Kami-sama, please let Sakura and the little one be alright." Then blood started coming out and the people were petrified. Then Toya yelled, "Call 911, you fools." Yasu then carried her into her arms and ran to the car. They then drove to the hospital as fast as his car can take him. The others followed as fast as they can.  
  
Okay, was this chapter interesting? I'm sorry for any mistakes, forgive me. Remember English was my second language. The next chapter will be coming soon. I'm not telling you the title, you just have to find out later. I'll let you keep wondering.  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	10. The Devastating News

1 Sakura's changed  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here is the devastating chapter 9, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Devastating News  
  
-At the hospital  
  
Everyone was waiting outside of the emergency room. "It's been half an hour, how come she isn't out yet," asked Toya impatiently. "Karasuko, why did you do such a thing?" asked Yasu. "YEAH, why did you do such a thing? You know what, if anything happens to her, I'm gonna-," Toya was cut off by Fujitaka saying, "That's quite enough. Can't you see, we're all scared for Sakura and the little one." "I-I-I'm r-really s-s-sorry, I'm so very sorry!" said Karasuko. "Well, sorry doesn't cut it. Sakura was so happy about the wedding and you ruined and it might even get worst," Tomoyo said with a voice between sadness and anger. Then Tomoyo started to cry again. Then the emergency was over, everyone crowded where the doctor was and asking a ton of questions. "Calm down, one be one," said Dr. Suko. "Is Sakura alright? How's the baby?" asked Yasu anxiously. "I'm sorry, but the baby couldn't be saved but Miss Kinomoto is just fine. I think she is just shaken up of all this happening," explained Dr. Suko.  
  
"Oh, no, my poor cherry blossom, she'll be crushed," said Yasu. "Hey, where's that Chinese gaki (brat)?" asked Toya. "Oh, you mean a young man with amber eyes and brown hair?" asked Dr. Suko. "Yes," said Tomoyo. "Oh, he already went into the room Miss Kinomoto is in to visit her and you may all go in as well," said Dr. Suko. Then they all went in the direction the room was in. About 3 feet apart, they heard something in the room crash. Toya rushed in but was shocked. Sakura was so devastated that she kept throwing stuff at Syaoran and saying, "No, you're lying. The baby can't be gone, it just can't be." Toya shut the door, and then said, "I don't think Karasuko should be any where near Sakura right now, she's not happy about the results of that push of Karasuko's." "Oh, okay, I'll leave now," said Karasuko. "Wait, you don't have to leave come see Sakura, you can explain," said Yasu. With that he dragged her into the room.  
  
-In the room  
  
Yasu and Karasuko enter. "What are you doing here, haven't you done enough damage! Leave now!!" shouted Syaoran. "Syaoran, please let Karasuko explain," said Yasu. "EXPLAIN!!! HOW CAN SHE EXPLAIN!! I LOST THE BABY BECAUSE OF HER!!!" yelled Sakura. "Sakura, PLEASE," pleaded Yasu. "ALL OF YOU, GET OUT, I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE!!!! GET OUT!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
-Out in the hall  
  
"I did warn you not to go in there," said Toya. "Karasuko and I will be leaving, we'll come see Sakura tomorrow morning," said Yasu. "I don't think that is a good idea, I'm not sure she even wants to see Karasuko at all," explained Toya. "But-," Yasu was cut off by Syaoran punching him. "How DARE you even to this to Sakura!! You know Sakura's attitude by now and you know when she acts like this, you should take Karasuko at least a mile away from her," said Syaoran. Then there was silence and Karasuko knowing what she has to do, she left before Yasu can hold her back.  
  
Okay, how'd you like it. Next chapter will be very shocking, I think. I'm the one who wrote it so it's not very shocking to me. Okay, till next time  
  
Gotta go!!! Ja!!! 


	11. Li's Confession

1 Sakura's changed  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here's chapter 10. When it's gonna end? How am I suppose to know! Actually, I really don't know, oh well. This chapter is gonna be kool!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Li's Confession  
  
During the night, Toya and Fujitaka stayed at the hospital to look after Sakura. They mostly stayed outside of her room cause when she wakes up and saw them she pushes them out. But during the night when Sakura's sleeping, they would take turns to take care of her.  
  
-Morning 5:30 on Monday  
  
Syaoran came to the hospital to take his turn to take care of Sakura. They all agreed on taking turns to look after Sakura. Syaoran was to go first in the morning since Toya and Fujitaka had to go to word. Then Yukito will come look after her until dark. And the last ones would be Toya and Fujitaka to look after her during the nights. They also suggested the Yasu don't go anywhere near her until she is fully healed and stabilized with her emotions. "Hey, you better take care of her or else," said Toya. "I know, I won't let anything happen to her," said Syaoran. "You better not," warned Toya. Then Toya and Fujitaka left.  
  
-Meanwhile, in Sakura's 'room'  
  
In the dark room where Sakura stayed, she was thinking.  
  
'I have to leave this world and I feel so much pain. Oh, okaa-chan (mother) I want to be with you so much. Maybe I should cut myself. No, that would be too much work. I know what I would do now,' thought Sakura. Then Sakura got a rag and used her magic to hang some place high. She used her magic again to hang that towel up. Sakura wanted to hang herself to death. Sakura got up and was about to let go…  
  
Just then Syaoran came in and saw her, he quickly cut the towel with one of his spells. Sakura then fell but Syaoran caught her in his arms. Sakura then pushed Syaoran and recovered on her feet and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME!!!!" Then Syaoran answered, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF, HUH!!" Then Sakura replied sadly, "I have no one in this world to care for me at all. I want to see okaa-chan so badly. I have already lost my baby and my freaking fiancée left me for some stupid girl in his past. Now I'm just left all alone in the world." "That's not true, you've still got me," said Syaoran. "YOU, IF YOU STILL CARED FOR ME, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ME ALL ALONE IN THIS WORLD!!" yelled Sakura. Now Sakura was crying. "Sakura, listen to me. You know very well as do I that I have a duty to my family and you know that it is my destiny to become the leader of the Li-clan. It is also my destiny to love, cherish, and marry my one and true love. And that is you, Sakura, the mistress of the Sakura Cards," explained Syaoran. "Oh, Syaoran," said Sakura. Then they were embraced in a hug. Syaoran was overwhelmed by Sakura's actions, this was the first time in so long that she called him by his name, and that they were embraced in a hug.  
  
They let go of each other, and Sakura said, "I love you with all my heart Syaoran, I always did. But you when you didn't return from Hong Kong, my hopes were crashed so I changed for the better." "I understand, and I love you Sakura Kinomoto," said Syaoran. "Oh-," Sakura was cut off with Syaoran kissing her on the lips. Sakura felt safe once again with Syaoran by her side.  
  
All of a sudden, someone entered Sakura's room and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO KISSING!! GET THE FUCKIN AWAY FROM HER, YOU HEAR ME!!!" (ooppssieess)  
  
Okay, how was the chapter? Kool, huh? Anyways who was that person, your gonna have to read the chapter to find out!! Okay, till next time!  
  
Gotta go!! Ja!! 


	12. Neverending Love

1 Sakura's changed  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
Okay, here's chapter 11. Now, you will know who was that person using improper words. On with the story…Oh! And if you don't know, this is the last chapter of my fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Neverending love  
  
-At the hospital- Sakura's room  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO KISSING!! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, YOU HEAR ME!!!" shouted anonymous. Sakura and Syaoran both looked the way the voice came from. Then Sakura gasped and then she said, "Yashima…" Then Syaoran asked, "Sakura, who is Yashima?" "Yashima is standing right before you, idiot," said Yashi (a/n: I didn't feel like writing his whole name down so I shorted it, k? And everyone calls him Yashi for short too.) "Who you calling an idiot?" said Syaoran angrily. "Shut up both of you! Yashi, did Yasu send you here?" asked Sakura. "Yes, my Mistress, the Boss sent me here," said Yashi calmly. "Very well, under my commands, you are not to tell him of what you just saw," said Sakura. "But Mistress, I am to-," Yashi was cut off with Sakura saying, "I know you must report everything but I want to tell myself. Tell him at the headquarters that I want to meet with him here. You got it Yashi." "Yes, my Mistress, I will carry out your orders and I will not tell anyone. I will tell him of your request," said Yashi. Then Yashi turned to leave, and then Sakura said, "Yashi, before you go, I want a status report on the jobs and current events."  
  
"Okay, now the boss is training Karasuko, so she will know how to defend herself. Almost everyone was relieved of duties because of your absents. The boss was so depress, he could barely concentrate on training the new recruits. So he decided to train Karasuko instead," said Yashi. "Oh, that is all, you may go now," said Sakura. "Bye Mistress and get well, we will wait for your arrival at the headquarters," said Yashi leaving. "Sakura, what was all that about?" asked Syaoran. "Oh, you see Yashi is very, let's say, loyal to Yasu. They're practically brothers, so Yasu sent him here to see if I was okay or not," explained Sakura. "Oh, but why did you want a status report?" asked Syaoran. "I just want to see what's going on when I was gone," answered Sakura. "Oh, and it seems that they are all very loyal to you," said Syaoran. "Yes, they are," said Sakura. 'Too bad that I won't be in the gang anymore after I have that little talk with Yasu. I'm gonna have to leave but how would I tell him. Ugh! I hate it when this happens,' thought Sakura. "Sakura…SAKURA!!" shouted Syaoran. Sakura then went back to reality. "Uh…oh, yeah. What is it Syaoran?" asked Sakura. "I think you need more rest, okay. You have to recover your energy especially after that unfortunate accident," said Syaoran. 'But if Karasuko hadn't come then I might have lost Sakura forever,' thought Syaoran. Then Syaoran took Sakura to bed, then he left and sat outside. Sakura soon fell asleep.  
  
-Couple of hours later at the hospital  
  
Yasu now have arrived at the hospital to her fiancée's request. He finally found the room. 'I'm so glad that she was finally willing to say something to me. But what could it be?' thought Yasu. He saw Syaoran sitting in front of the room and he said, "She's been expecting you, Yasu. Go in now, she knows you're here." Then Yasu went in and saw Sakura standing there, he closed the door so no one could listen to our conversation. "Yasu, I'm glad you can make it," said Sakura. "Of course, I have to make it. You wanted to see me, my dear cherry blossom, and I can't refuse to your request," said Yasu. Then Sakura said, "Yasu, I have something to say to you so let me say it first, it's very important. First, without Karasuko ruining the wedding, I would've never finally figure out my true feelings, and figure out who I truly love." "What are you trying to say, Sakura?" asked Yasu in a terrified voice. 'What does she want to tell me? I haven't heard yet, but why am I so scared of what she's gonna say?' thought Yasu.  
  
"Yasu, I finally figured out who I love. And that person is Syaoran. I'm sorry Yasu, I guess I did love you but nothing in the world can surpass my love for Syaoran," said Sakura. "But, Sakura,…I thought we were meant to be together," said Yasu. "Yes, that's what we thought. But Syaoran came back for a reason, and that is to show me the light that I've once walked in but left cause of the sadness that I felt," said Sakura. "So, what you're saying is that the engagement is off?" asked Yasu. Then Sakura gave her ring back to Yasu. "Yes, but you already have a true love. Nothing in the world can surpass the love you have for Karasuko. I could tell that you loved her with all your heart and that our lives were similar. She left you, you went sad, you then turned bad, and now that she's back, you can live your life like before. I think that you should ask her and give her that ring," explained Sakura. "I know you're right and your decision is a correct one. I do love Karasuko and you do love Syaoran. But the ring shall remain with you cause it belongs to you now. That is how our lives are destined to be. I will never forget you for what you've done for me, Sakura," said Yasu. Yasu then gave her back the ring. "Thank you and yes, I will never forget you either. You've done too much things for me to forget," said Sakura."What do you think the gang will do now without their Boss and Mistress?" asked Yasu. "I don't know, but Yashima seem perfectly capable to do the task of leading Hell's Angels to the future. Don't you think so? He has been under your training as well as my training to tell you that he is capable. Leave the gang for him to decide so we can rest," suggested Sakura. "You are right, I should. I think we should tell him together," said Yasu. "No, we don't. He saw something here earlier that you indeed are telling the truth," said Sakura. "Alright, I'll go and see Karasuko now, bye," said Yasu. "Bye," said Sakura. Then Yasu left and Syaoran came in and said, "Did you tell him?" asked Syaoran. "Yes, and he took it pretty well cause he knows his true feelings now," said Sakura. "We all know our true feelings now. Thanks to a shinning bright light that lights the way for us to follow," said Syaoran. "And what is that shinning bright light?" asked Sakura curiously. "Love…love that two people share day after day," answered Syaoran. Then the perfect couple embraced in a hug.  
  
  
  
Okay, well, that's all for now! Wasn't the story great? Okay, maybe not that great but at least a little interesting!  
  
Bye! I hope to see you again! Ja ne minna-san!! (Bye everyone!!)  
  
Arigato minna-san for taking the time to read my story. Arigato!!  
  
(Thank you everyone for taking the time to read my story. Thank you!!) 


End file.
